


Our Star

by ConnorsWritingSux



Series: An AU that I write for occasionally [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Emotional Constipation, Grief/Mourning, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorsWritingSux/pseuds/ConnorsWritingSux
Summary: Funerals are hard for everyone.





	Our Star

Virgil had never been the type for funerals. To him, they were too quiet, too nerve-wracking, and much, much too final. He always told the three of his boyfriends that anytime a funeral was mentioned, only to be given an explanation and history of funerals (Logan), a hug and an over-exaggerated agreement of “I don’t like them either!” (Patton), and a joke about how he should like them (Roman). It had hurt him that they didn’t get why he disliked funerals so much, but he let it go, knowing it would take a miracle for them to understand. And so, as he sat on a pew beside his boyfriends in that little chapel, he grimaced, knowing they finally understood.

All three were in various stages of grief it seemed. Logan seemed like he was in denial, constantly muttering a soft mantra of “No, this can’t be happening” as he stared at the coffin. Patton was angry, eyes dark and fists clenched at his sides as he glared at the coffin as if its occupant was to blame for their death. Roman seemed to switch between depression and bargaining, praying to a god none of them believed in like that could bring the dead back, or just sitting there crying to himself in a silence that scared the other two. And Virgil? Well, he’d accepted it since he learned about death, knowing it was an inescapable part of life that all would have to face eventually.

Maybe he was a bit fucked up in the head, but ever since his brother died when the two were only seven, he knew death could come at any time for anyone.

He was silent throughout the service and the lowering of the casket, watching the dirt fill the hole. It was cathartic to watch it happen and a sense of peace filled him even as his lovers dropped to the ground in front of the headstone with bouquets of funeral flowers clutched in their hands. His hands were empty but it wasn’t like he _needed_ to put flowers on the grave when the others were doing it too, so he stayed back a foot whilst they sat there.

In all honesty, he didn’t think the headstone looked terrible, a deep, pretty black that glinted in the evening sun. Hell, even the little symbols on the headstone looked good. For the first time that day, a little smile appeared on his lips when he read the epitaph, unable to hold in a choked sob-turned-laugh when he finished reading it. In his eyes, it was absolutely perfect.

The three stood up almost simultaneously, Patton and Logan helping Roman to stand up as they turned to Virgil, tears streaming unabashedly down their faces. And at that moment, he could feel what they were feeling, the pain that clouded their minds, the anger in their hearts, and the overwhelming sense of love that enveloped the three of them and, subsequently, Virgil. It was all too overwhelming and he squeezed his eyes shut as he slammed his hands over his ears to try and push it out. The feelings faded quickly and he tentatively opened his eyes to see where his boyfriends had gone, seeing them over by the car, seemingly waiting for something.

He turned his gaze back to the headstone before him, walking forward and kneeling in the fresh earth, reverently tracing his fingers against the letters engraved within the granite. A perfect five-point star held the epitaph and he read it aloud as he traced the words. “I need to know now that we’re apart, what did you do with my heart? You were our star, and we’ll miss you forever. We love you.”

Of course, he knew the words by heart, he’d helped with the song it went to, but to see them there on _that_ headstone was absolutely surreal. It didn’t matter though, the words fit well enough and he couldn’t stop the tears that began to fall as he traced the name and dates.

_Thomas Sanders_

_April 24, 1989- January 18, 2052_

It hurt to see the proof again, but he knew it was important to know, to recognize that Thomas wasn’t amongst the living anymore, no matter how much he wished the man was. Thomas had waltzed into their lives and made them the power squad they were, but without him there, Virgil wasn’t sure how long it would last.

“Virgil, please come on. We need to go!” It was Logan calling him over to go home and Virgil sighed to himself, drying his face of the few errant tears that had fallen while he wasn’t paying attention.

Pressing his hand to the star on the headstone again, Virgil whispered a few soft words, feeling the air wrap around him like a hug. It dispersed to different directions as he removed his hand, but he was okay with that. Only Thomas could really hug him without Virgil panicking and he hugged just like that. Frozen in shock, he barely registered the hand gripping his and pulling him to the last car in the lot. They were speaking rapidly, likely Logan trying to.cope and he felt bad for not listening, but it was difficult when the specter at Thomas’s grave waved awkwardly. Even from his position, he could see the details of the ghost and nearly sobbed. Then, a soft voice in his ear that told him all he needed to be at peace and he couldn’t help the watery smile that made its way onto his face.

Thomas may not have been coming back, but at least he was going to be okay.

Maybe not that day, maybe not that week or month or even that year, but one day, it would all start feeling okay again.

So, Virgil faced the future with an open mind, knowing that, with his boyfriends by his side, he’d be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this has been sitting in my To Post pile for a bit and here it is.


End file.
